


Ivy and Forget-Me-Nots

by CirrusGrey



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Coffin Diving, Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Martin returns, also lots of yelling, episode 129 spoilers, i believe the tag ive seen for this sort of story is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: SPOILERS FOR MAG 129!Jon goes into the coffin to rescue Daisy. What could go wrong?





	Ivy and Forget-Me-Nots

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "[Come and Find Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtC8OKmrr5A)" by Josh Ritter.

The room is quiet.  
  
"Okay. Okay. I need -" Searching eyes find the tape recorder, already running. "Right." There is a moment to gather his thoughts, then:   
  
"I'm coming back. If you're hearing this, I- I'm planning to come back, this isn't -   
  
"I've got an anchor, one of the few books I saved from my childhood. It's a good reminder of my grandmother, of, of the world out _here._ It's- it might not have quite the same nostalgic value as Mr. Shakya's grandfather's knife, but it should work. I'll be able to find my way back, with Daisy."   
  
Jon sighs, nervous fingers drumming against the spine of the thin volume he clutches. "And if I can't... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not listening to you, Basira, and I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you, Melanie. I'd appreciate if you could tell Georgie goodbye for me. And Martin..." his eyes close, and his head dips under the weight of some unspoken emotion. "I'm just sorry. For everything.   
  
"If all goes well I'll be back before any of you hear this."   
  
There is a creak as the lid of the coffin lifts, and a heavy thud as it drops back into place. The silence stretches for several minutes; then a door opens.   
  
"Jon? What are you doing, Basira said not to go in h-"   
  
Melanie stops in her tracks as she sees the coffin and the running tape, an angry rant dying in its nascence.   
  
"Oh hell."   
  
The recorder clicks off.

~~~~~

"Goddamned _idiot!"_ Georgie kicks the corner of the lid, ignoring the argument going on behind her.   
  
"I _told_ him to leave it alone."   
  
"And you really thought he would listen? This is _Jon_ we're talking about."   
  
"Why didn't you _stop_ him?"   
  
"Because _you_ said I shouldn't hurt him, so I've been _trying_ to keep my distance! Every time I get near him I just want to -" Melanie cuts herself off, though her gritted teeth and clenched fists make her point eloquently enough. _"You're_ the one trying to protect people!"   
  
"I haven't _been_ here." Basira glances at the coffin. "I didn't think he was _that_ much of an idiot."   
  
This draws a laugh from Georgie, pulling her away from the coffin at last. "You obviously don't know Jon very well, then."   
  
"Sorry, what are you doing here? I thought you said you were done with -" Basira waves a hand around, indicating the coffin, the Institute, everything, "- all this?"   
  
_"I_ called her. She's Jon's oldest friend. If anyone can find a way to get him out of there, she can."   
  
"Oldest, maybe," Georgie glances at the fourth occupant of the room, kneeling on the floor in front of the coffin. "Probably not the closest, though. If you're looking for some sort of emotional anchor..."   
  
Martin hasn't moved since he arrived, ignoring the people around him. There are tear tracks streaking his face, though no one actually saw him crying, and whispered pleas fall from his lips.   
  
"Please, Jon. Please. I can't lose you again. Please. Just find your way back to us. To _me."_   
  
Basira shakes her head. _"He_ hasn't been here either."   
  
"So?"   
  
_"So,_ he's got some scheme of his own going on and we can't _trust_ him." The tension holding Melanie in place seems to snap, and she strides across the room, yanking Martin to his feet and dragging him over to the group. "Just _shut up,_ okay? You're _not helping,_ you _can't help,_ you had your chance and you _abandoned_ us -"   
  
"Melanie!" Basira pulls Martin from her grasp, pushing between them. "Calm down, this isn't helping either."   
  
"Oh, like you don't agree with me! If he hadn't left, Jon wouldn't have been so goddamned desperate to _do_ something, to- to _prove_ himself or whatever this is! How do we know this wasn't part of his plan in the first place, to get the Archivist out of the way for whatever's coming?"   
  
Martin's eyes widen in shock and anger. "Sorry? Sorry, what? Are you really blaming this on _me?_ You're the who _stabbed_ him, who could talk to him _whenever_ you wanted to and chose not to, _both_ of you could have helped him and you _left_ -"   
  
"Says the guy who left first to go connive with Peter Lukas!"   
  
"You think I had a _choice?_ You think, if I had any other option, I wouldn't have taken it? I'm trying to _protect_ you!"   
  
"That worked out well, didn't it?" Melanie's voice drips acid.   
  
"Why do you think I came _back?"_   
  
"Look, sorry, I don't know what's going on here but can we get back to the point? You know, _saving Jon?"_ Georgie raises her eyebrows as they all turn to look at her. "That _is_ what we're here for, isn't it?"   
  
"Yes," says Martin, at the same time as Basira says "And Daisy." Melanie just grunts.   
  
"Who's Da- ?" Georgie's question is cut off by an echoing creak as the lid of the coffin lifts, though no one is touching it. She and Melanie step back, retreating from the waiting darkness. Basira puts out a hand to stop Martin running forward into it.   
  
There is a moment's watchful pause... then two figures appear, dragging themselves over the rim of the coffin and collapsing to the floor, coughing dust. The coffin slams shut behind them.   
  
Martin is the first to move, pushing aside Basira's arm and taking a tentative step forward. "Jon?"   
  
"M- " Jon stumbles to his feet, still coughing. "M- Martin? Y- you're here?"   
  
Martin doesn't waste time with words, running forward and enveloping Jon in a full-body hug. The impact sends them both to the floor again but neither notice, too busy clinging to each other, caught between relieved laughter and sobs.   
  
Georgie nudges Melanie's shoulder and points to the other figure on the floor. "I take it that's Daisy, then?"   
  
"Yep." Melanie pops the P, one eyebrow raised in disbelief as she watches Basira pull the woman who supposedly died six months ago to her feet. They stare at each other for a long moment before Daisy furrows her brow, tilting her head as though solving a complex puzzle.   
  
"Basira?" Her voice is hoarse from disuse. "That really you?"   
  
"Yeah." Basira lifts a hand to Daisy's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Yeah, it's me."   
  
Daisy nods, then casts a glance around the small room, shoulders hunching. "Too tight."   
  
If Basira is thrown by the lack of an emotional reunion, she doesn't show it. She just pushes Daisy toward the door. "Come on."   
  
She pats Jon on the shoulder as they pass him, still holding onto Martin on the floor. "Sorry for doubting you. Thanks for getting Daisy back."   
  
"No problem." His voice sounds exhausted, but he drags himself to his feet as Daisy and Basira leave. Martin rises with him, letting Jon lean on his shoulder for support.   
  
"Nice to see you still alive."   
  
"Georgie?" Jon finally notices the other occupants of the room. "Melanie? What are you -?"   
  
_"Don't,"_ Melanie holds up a hand. "Don't talk to me, don't ask about me, I'm glad that you're alive and I'd rather not be the one to change that."   
  
"Oh." Jon sags backward, leaning into Martin. "I..."   
  
"We'll just be going, then." Georgie spins Melanie around, directing her to the door. "I still have basically no idea what's going on, but it's nice to know you're okay, Jon."   
  
"I- uh- likewise?"   
  
"Wait." Melanie stops, turning and gesturing at Martin. "You're fine alone with _him?_ You trust him?"   
  
"Melanie..." Martin's voice is quiet, sad. Jon rests a hand on his arm, voice firm as he replies.   
  
"With my life."   
  
"Fine, then." She nods at Georgie. "Let's go."   
  
And then Jon and Martin are alone.

~~~~~

Basira leans against the wall, watching Daisy pace back and forth restlessly. They are alone in the front hall of the Institute, and the cavernous space echoes with her footsteps.   
  
"Don't think I'm human anymore."   
  
She jumps. It is the first thing Daisy has said since she emerged from the coffin, and Basira herself has been silent for several minutes, her account of the past six months finished.   
  
"Don't think I care."   
  
"You should." She paces: free, but trapped; without the coffin confining her she wants to run. Basira knows her presence is the only reason Daisy hasn't already.   
  
"I'm not losing you again."   
  
Daisy scoffs at that, and smiles. "Can't believe you're still working for that bastard."   
  
"We needed protection. Elias's offer was the only option."   
  
"Not anymore."   
  
It's Basira's turn to smile, watching Daisy's defensive posture.   
  
"No. I suppose not."   
  
There is silence, apart from the footsteps. Basira steps forward, placing a hand on Daisy's shoulder to stop her. She is shaking, tense and scared.   
  
"Hey. You know I love you, right?"   
  
"Never doubted it," Daisy says easily, but the sudden release of the tension she is carrying says otherwise. She allows Basira to wrap her arms around her, the confines of an embrace tolerated when even a smaller room wouldn't be.   
  
"I missed you." Basira whispers it into her ear - not a secret, but precious all the same.   
  
"Sorry. Woulda been back sooner if I knew all I needed was an anchor."   
  
"I know." And it is strange to think she could anchor Daisy, when the other woman has always been _her_ center; strange to think someone so solid might need something to hold on to. It is a responsibility she will gladly accept.   
  
Basira turns her head, presses a quick kiss to Daisy's lips. It is brisk, familiar - achingly sweet because she had thought she'd never be able to do it again. Daisy runs a hand down her arm as they part, entwining their fingers.   
  
"Is it really that dangerous outside?"   
  
Basira tilts her head, considering this. "Probably not for you."   
  
They walk to the nearest park together, holding hands under the open sky.

~~~~~

"So... shot by a ghost, huh?" Georgie sits cross-legged on Melanie's desk, while Melanie reclines in the chair in front of her.  
  
She props her feet on the desk next to Georgie. "Yeah. It was exactly as fun as it sounds."   
  
"I'd imagine." She casts Melanie a sideways glance. "Though... randomly manifesting knives out of nowhere _does_ sound kind of cool."   
  
Melanie takes a deep breath, brows furrowing in denial - then shrugs and gives an embarrassed laugh. "Yeah, okay, that part was fun. The rest of it, though..."   
  
"Nightmarish. Agreed." Georgie pokes her on the leg. "Almost a good enough excuse for not calling your friends for six months..."   
  
Melanie rolls her eyes. "Okay, okay, sorry. Kinda had other stuff going on."   
  
"Hey, we're good. I've just been worried about you. With good reason, it seems."   
  
Melanie shifts a leg, giving Georgie a soft kick. "Worry about yourself, I can handle my own traumas."   
  
Georgie laughs at that, and they fall silent for a minute. Then Melanie nudges her again. "How have _you_ been, by the way? How's the Admiral?"   
  
She shrugs. "I've been fine, it's been pretty much business as usual since Jon got out of the hospital. Podcast is going well. The Admiral, on the other hand, has learned how to open doors, and is more of a menace than ever."   
  
Melanie grins. "The world trembles before him."   
  
"Indeed. If I could feel fear, I'd be terrified."   
  
"Okay, I know it's, like, horrible psychological trauma from a near-death supernatural encounter and all that, but. That is still _so_ weird."   
  
Georgie pokes her leg again. "No weirder than knife-manifesting."   
  
"Hmm. We make quite a pair, don't we?"   
  
"You know it."   
  
There's a beat of silence, then: "Seriously, though. You should keep in touch more."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, fine. I'll try."

~~~~~

They have migrated to Jon's office without talking much, and now sit on opposite sides of the desk, studiously avoiding looking into each other's eyes.   
  
Jon shifts, restless, and speaks with great reluctance. "I'm not going to stop you from leaving, if that's what you think you need to do."   
  
Martin shakes his head. "I've made my choice, Jon. I'm staying."   
  
Jon lets out a relieved breath. Martin does not sound happy about this state of affairs, but... at least he'll be here.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"This isn't a good thing, Jon."   
  
Jon is nettled by this, and it shows in his voice. "If it's so unpleasant for you to be here, why don't you leave?"   
  
Martin huffs, aggrieved. "Because that's no longer an option, Jon. I've _made_ my choice. I chose to try and save _you,_ putting _everyone_ else in danger, because _you_ decided to play the hero and try to get Daisy back."   
  
"Well it _worked._ She's back, now, and I'm back, so I don't see what your problem is." It is a petulant thing to say, and Jon knows this, but he can't help it. He was _trying_ to do the right thing, after all.   
  
"Yeah, and now she's in danger, and so is everyone else, because I had to tell Peter to his face that I care more about saving _you_ than anyone else before he would let me go, and the deal's broken. He's not going to be ignoring us anymore, he's not going to be protecting us from what's coming, and the Institute's going to become a hunting ground for the Lonely. We're _all_ in danger now, Jon."   
  
"I... I didn't know." Jon pauses. Martin's voice has a despairing edge to it, and if Jon is understanding what he's saying correctly, he's been doing a far more important task than Jon suspected. "Is that why you were gone? And you- you really sacrificed that protection f- for me?"   
  
"Yes, Jon." Martin sighs. "I told you. I can't let you die again. I can't- I _need_ you to be okay."   
  
Jon nods, uncertain how to respond to the raw emotion in Martin's voice.   
  
Martin sighs again, shaking his head as though to dispel the weight of what he has just said. "Where's the book, by the way? I didn't see you carrying it when you came out of the coffin."   
  
"What? Oh. Oh, I, I lost it, down there. It was..." Jon shivers with the recollection. "I was losing myself. Thinking of my grandmother, it... it didn't work, as an anchor."   
  
Martin's eyebrows shoot up, startled. "What? Then how- Jon, how are you here? How did you get out?"   
  
Jon looks away, embarrassed. "I, um. It was you, actually." He pauses, aware of Martin's surprise. "I was... panicking, I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I knew I needed to find a way out, and then... I don't know, really. I just thought of you. Of how you told me not to find you again, and how hard that was. And I just... _knew_ how to get out. I knew the way back to you." He looks at Martin, apologetic and uncertain. "I'm sorry. I know you don't want me to do that, I just... I'm not sure I can stop it. I think I'll always know how to find you, somehow."   
  
Martin shakes his head, eyes wide with wonder. "Jon..."   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"No, Jon, it's... I'm glad. I... if I'm not going to be working with Peter, then... _please,_ keep finding me. Whenever you need to."   
  
The absolutely sincerity in his voice shakes Jon. He lets out an unsteady breath, and nods. "Thank you, Martin. A-and thank you for... everything. What you've done, protecting everyone... I'm sorry I ruined it. While I am glad to have you back... I wish it didn't come at the cost of everyone's safety. I'm sorry you had to make that choice."   
  
"It wasn't much of a choice, Jon. Like I said, I- I need you."   
  
"I need you too." Jon is not sure when those words became true, but he suspects it has been far longer than he would care to admit.   
  
Martin nods. His next words are soft and fond. "Funny how things change."   
  
"Quite." Jon takes a moment to gather his thoughts, reflecting on all that has happened, and all Martin means to him. His next words are slow and considered. "I know it is perhaps not the most opportune time to begin a romantic relationship..." Martin glances up, startled. "...but I would quite like to kiss you right now, if that's okay."   
  
"More than okay," Martin breathes.   
  
It is true that they are in danger; that the entire Institute is in danger. It is true that there is darkness coming, and loss. But for now they hold each other close, anchored to this moment of peace by the surety that the other is there.


End file.
